New Members
by SouthernLoner
Summary: they had went on vacation but when they got back they found things had changed...OC and AU slightly...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i own nothing you recognize.

Summary: they got home from vacation and found a new member...

New Member.

Most of the X-Men had left the mansion to go home other just went in small groups to places they wanted to for vation the only one remaining were the older X-Men and Jamie who had been training with Ororo and Logan and even sometimes Hank. Now though as the X-Men all walked into the foryer they hushed seeing a sleeping figure on the couch long brunette ahir spread out so it wasn't touching her neck her face buried under her arms her hair pooling at the ground.

"Child I thought you had training with Logan five minute ago?"

She bolted upright and gave a small sqeauk of sorts. "Shit he's gunna kill me." then jumped over the back her hair flaring around in a halo around her. "That's 'Ro!" she called hurrying around a corner and the elevator could be heard.

A soft chuckle from the weather witch. "Not a problem dear." then she noted them standing there and smiled. "Welcome home? How was vacation?"

"T'was good...where's Jamie?" asked Rahne.

"Oh actually I'm not sure...him and Forge are around somewhere." she waved vaguely. "Dinner will be done in about three hours...when their done training they'll join us." then muttered under her breath. "Maybe if we're lucky."

"Well we'll go unpack then hang out for a bit before dinner then." all knowing if they over watched Logan training you may just very well get stabbed.

"I said I was sorry dammit drop it would you?"

"Fine since you did great like always in trainng I'll let it slip darlin'."

"Sure hon thanks." she retorted rolling her eyes. "Hey 'Ro." she kissed the older woman's cheek heading for the plates while flinging one over to Logan who caught it like a frisby as he too began gathering his food. "So do you think the boys are almost done?"

"Not likely child...and let us hope Drac hasn't found something to chase." said Ororo as they sat.

The Professor came in and smiled. "Welcome home my team how was vacation?"

"Good." came the chorus.

"That's good to hear. Now team this is the newest member to our ranks, Roxy McHail. Also called Ahren." he said. (Russian for Angel and you'll see why later)

"Hello." she said calmly looking them over breifly and wondering how come for some reason they looked so small but didn't voice her thoughts as she turned back to her food in silence to eat.

The Professor sigh with a frown. "X-Men trouble."

"That's the third time this week!" growled Logan shoving back as she turned out of her chair and bolted out behind him Ororo followed by Hank following as well the others stunned. They met them within the breifing room and the younger X-Men became confused.

"You that just came back are staying. Wait...Ahren where is Multiple and Tech?"

She frowned. "Or Drac for that matter."(sorry but Drac is pronounced like Drake)

"Professor if we can't go how come they can? Their not trained enough to go!" protested Scott

"Sorry we're late. Drac here went chasing after a damn bird insiting it was Mystique."

"Then it was Tech. Don't worry about that we have bigger fish to fry." grolwed Logan.

"Wait where's Jamie?" asked Ahren to Tech who turned as the door opened.

"Right here sorry was slower getting my suit on." he said and stood by her. The X-Men were shocked beyond belief.

"Whoa who the hell is this? And you who are you?" asked Scott looking at the two males flanking Ahren with wide eyes about to blast them.

"This is Forge and Jamie also called Mulitple and Tech." she said like he was stupid. "Professor can we go? We have to stop them now." nodding they all took off.

"That can't be Jamie." protested Rahne.

"Er Forge fer that matter." said Rogue crossing her arms.

"Actually it is. You'll find out soon enough for now I need to use cerebro."

"PROFESSOR!" cried Ahren through the com links. "A Multiple is heading back with Storm! I repeat a Multiple is backing out with an injuried Storm, over."

"Copy that Ahren. How is progress?"

"I-oh shit!" she said and it went silent for a few minute before suddenly she picked back up. "Heading back to the mansion now Professor."Jamie walked into the room with an unconscious Storm who slowly started stirring.

"Thank you child."

"No problem." then he turned before disappearing.

"'Ro!?" scream Ahren running on what looked like a sort of limp to look the woman over. "You okay?" And Logan came in supposrting a dizzy Tech.

"I'm fine child what happened?"

"Blob hit you. Then Tech while his back was turned."

"No I mean with you." she said seeing her gently easing the weight off of her right ankle.

"Eh just a little twist it's fine."

"Little twis my ass darlin'. She whirled around as she felt him using his powers. Add that to the fact and you get a sore and fucked up ankle."

"I said I'm fine."

Jamie frowned at her. "Are you sure? Maybe Doc should have a look at it..."

She raised a brow then sighed. "Fine for your guys sake I'll go have Doc take a look." she began out but everyone saw Logan jerk his head toward her looking at Jamie who scooped her up and walked out without another word. "I told you I was fine."

Jamie cupped her chin and frown looking her over. "That doesn't mean I don't worry."

"I know but--- his lips brushed her lightly.

"No buts...I worry and you should know that. Now come on want some ice cream?" she smiled but nodded and they walked out not once seeing Kitty or whoever else was there at the door on the otherside who had seen the whole thing.

"Like did I totally just like see that?" the others nodded in confusion.

She smiled at him and licked her ice cream cone shaking her head at him before whiping away the bit on his nose. "Goof."

He grinned goofily then sighed and grew serious. "How have you been? I mean we haven't really talked about it since..." he trailed off.

She sighed and laid her hand over his. "Jamie look at me. I'm fine. And I'm not disappearing on you any time soon."

He turned his hand upright. "That's what I thought last time too remember?"

Finishing her ice cream and standing she walked around to sit beside him and turned his head gently to her. "I'm not leaving. Not without a fight." and brushed her lips to his gently. "I promise." she said locking eyes with him.

He leaned forward almost touching again and said. "Good...because I dont want to chase you down again. Least of all if it took me two and a half whole years."

"You wont have to." and they kissed gently her eyes sliding closed. Scott and Jean stopped short seeing Jamie and Roxy kissing on the back porch and blinked in shock.

"Hey how you two doin'?"

"We're fine Logan." answered Roxy leaning back against Jamie who wrapped his arms around her.

Logan sighed sitting backwards on the seat she had been in and fiddled with his beer for a minute. "Listen I know you both went through hell in there...I know I came a little later then planned but...I came and Roxy I want you to know I would have killed that bastard."

She sighed. "Logan you didn't do anything wrong. Trust me. It was my fault." Jamie gripped her waist tighter. "Okay fine it wasn't any of our faults." but he just rested his chin on her shoulder not releasing his protective grip on her. Her arms went over his as she leaned into him more firmly. "But you did come Logan. And you spent years looking for me with Jamie...hell i know you still trying to figure out how come in that dimension Jamie was eighteen already when he entered...then he spent those years finding me with you..." she squeezed his arms tighter around her. "But you both saved me. And we're here again...don't worry...I'm fine..." she said and Logan smiled softly seeing how tightly they were holding one another and thought back onto a time when Jamie nearly lost her. Seemingly knowing what he was thinking they tightened their grip on one another if possible without hurting each other as she brought her legs up pinning his arms slightly around her.

"Well don't stay out here all night you two...training in the morning...come on pup." he called as the dog the size of a pony bound around the corner and followed his 'grandfather' into the house after rubbing against Jamie and Roxy for a moment getting good nights in return. They remained in silence for a little while watching the stars.

"He's right...we should head for bed." she said and looked to him. "And your not going to loose me." she reminded him as they stood and she looped her arms around his waist as he drapped one over her shoulders as they walked into the house closing it up and turning the security system on that had been improved since the last accident about two months ago but seemed longer for the three of them. Jamie frowned sitting up in bed and noticed she was sitting by the window sitting.

"Roxy? What's wrong?" h asked standing and going behind her to rest his hands on her shoulders. "Another nightmare?"

"Yes..."

"Come back to bed." nodding she followed him back to bed and went to sleep. Waking up she took a shower and got dressed before waking Jamie and telling him she'd see him at breakfast. Walking out of the room she walked down the hall and toward the main stairs.

"Morning darlin' how you feeling?" he asked kissing her forehead and giving her a cup of coffee.

"Fine only woke up once last night."

"Squirt get you back to sleep?" she nodded.

"Professor? Has tha Acolytes been seen lately?"

"No why Rogue?"

She held up a card. "This was in the mailbox. An' somethang fer Roxy came." Roxy frowned but thanked her for grabbing it and took it where she sat beside Logan.

"Hey...what's in the box?"

"I'm not sure." she frowned then began opening it. "How in the world?" Logan and Jamie noticed the name and exchanged looks of shock.

"Well...that's a surprise."

"You think? At least I know she's okay." she said and then picked up the fabric and smiled at it.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Jamie with a grin.

Logan smacked him gently sniggering lightly though trying to hide it. "Cool it Squirt."

"What?" he asked opening his arms though the grinned betrayed him. "Your no fun Logan."

"Yes it is Jamie. And a few others." she closed the box and set it on the counter behind her as they began eating. "'Ro can I skip this afternoon's meditation session? I'm kinda tired."

"All right child. Jamie stay with her please?" she requested gaining a nod as they both stood and headed out but not before shockingly Roxy gave Logan a small hug an a kiss to the cheek before walking out.

* * *

Authors Note: so like it? hate it? think it needs work? well let me know... 


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note: i had been hoping for some review on this but it appears i may just have to take the whole story out of the whole thing...so please hope someone will review and give me good news or i'm going to have to trash this one...thanks...

Southern Loner


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own the X-Men though sometimes i wish i did lol...anyway i own roxy and that's it...

Chatper Two

She twisted her hair up and into a messy bun as she ran down the hall before leaping over the railing and narrowly missing landing on Scott Summers as she oof-ed hitting the floor harder then thought possible before regaining her balance. She bolted off again him stepping beside her and Jamie stopping in the hall. She hit him hard and huffed out a stubborn peice of hair and grinned up at him.

"Thanks for the stop."

"No problem." then Tech came out and panted slightly but grinned as they all walked into the office noting the others breathing heavily from being asked to come so quickly.

The Professor nodded to them and then began speaking. "Magneto has a new team. These mutants are dangerous however...not as dangerous as whom he is working with." he looked at the three standing with Wolverine with the dog at her side. "A man by the name of Dracard." Drac growled low in his throat at the name while the four tensed drastically and suddenly shocking them all Ahren turned and slammed the door open as she walked out.

"Roxy!" called Jamie but sighed shoulder dropping as the Professor told him to let her go.

"So how do we fight him?" asked Scott frowning.

"You don't." said Roxy as she came back in fully suited. "I do."

"Are you sure your up for this my dear? You very well may still be weakened from the last battle."

"I'm fine. But we need to go soon." she said and nodding the others dressed meeting her in the jet where safer being preped lightly they were sent on their way.

Multiple looked at her with a frown and the others noticed but wisely remained silent before he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Ahren?"

"What Multiple?" she asked blinking as she turned.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes I'm fine."

He watched her blink a few times before rubbing her eyes and nearly growled out. "Bullshit"

"Enough Multiple I'm fine. Focus on the mission."

As she turned back to the council he leaned down to whisper darshly into her ear. "I'm not loosing you again dammit." he growled.

She sighed and turned hand on his cheek the others on his chest. "You wont."

"All rahght what tha hell is---

"Ahren? We're landing." called Storm cutting the southerner off. Buckling in they walked out when it landed and she glanced to Multpile, Tech, and Logan before focusing back in front of her looking around. Still looking around she took small steps forward and she stopped suddenly.

"Well I should have know the X-Men would come to try and stop me. But I'm not alone X-Men." said Magneto and his group stepped up slowly followed by another.

"Well hello Ahren." the metal once snapped his gaze to her and she sighed bowing her head from him.

"Dracard." she said dryly as she looked to him.

"You know her?" came a thick accented voice from the metal man.

"Kidnapped actually." he replied smoothly smirking at her and the others. Those who didn't know her gasped and watched her intently while those who did know her for a while clenched their jaws.

"Oh go to hell Dracard." she growled.

In a hushed whispered Tech said. "Don't try it girl. You start it and you know we wont finish this easily." she merely settled back and nodded.

Instead she grinned taunting him slightly. "Didn't I already beat you enough for a lifetime Dracard?"

He glared. "You merely beat me once. Child." then he noticed Drac standing beside her growling low in his throat. "And I still see you have that pipsqueak."

"That 'pipsqueak' took out half your army." stated Multiple with no humor but a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Ah but I have no fight with any of you merely Ahren." he said locking eyes with her. She merely looked back before her eyes flashed unintentionally but he cowered back a step instinctively.

"Your scared of Dracard why bother fighting?" she asked in fake sweetness.

"Because you have something I want." Mulitple's hands clenched tightly at his side but his jaw tensed and he remained waiting to see what was going to happen. "You know what I want Ahren."

Ignoring the questioning looks her way she said. "You'll find it. And would rather die."

He grinned and gave a moke bow. "If that is truly your wish princess." then his hand shot out sending something at her as she turned and disappeared into thin air. "come out and fight me you witch!"

A hollow laugh echoed around them. "Scared Dracard?"

"I will destroy this earth with everything on it your highness!" he yelled and even Magneto looked stunned.

"Try it if you will." she bellowed appearing a meter in front of him anger written on her face.

"Your powers are weakening princess." she refused to say anything. "Just give me what I want and I'll release my hold." he said and for once they saw the red her shot out was wrapped tightly around her neck like a collar. "And maybe you'll be able to travel a little."

Her eyes were emotionless. "I would rather die then tell you anything." in anger he yanked the red toward him. "Kill me if you dare Dracard you'll never find it either way."

"How hard is it to give me the Jewel of light princess?" she gave a humorless laugh. "What?"

"You know nothing Dracard. And you are pathetic." came her weak responce. Suddenly a metal fist connected with his face knocking him out but suddenly his powers activated sending him home but she took his teleporting machine just as the portal closed but weakly stumbled.

"Roxy you are all right, da?"

"Hello Piotr. How's little Illyana?"

"She is good. Are you all right?" she nodded quickly regaining her strength. "How did he find out about the jewel?" he asked thickly.

"I do not know."

"Roxy?" asked Multiple stepping up and laying a hand on her shoulder Colossus in his normal form's large arms around her waist gently holding her while she regained strength. "You ready to go home?"

She nodded then looked to Piotr with a small smile. "I'm sorry old friend. But the next choice is up to you." then leaned up kissing his cheek before backing up into Multiple's arm as they walked off.She disappeared suddenly and a scream came form behind Magneto as she reappeared shaking as she grabbed the dart lodged in her neck and she fell like a sack of potatoes while the others turned to spot what hit her.

"Well shit." growled the men before she stood slowly and looked at the needle with a raised eyebrow before like thirty Multiples stood beside her and they fought them off. She looked at the needle again then meekly handed it to Beast some of the liquid still within from her quickly yanking it out. Nodding he bound for the jet the others following but not before noting her bowed her head the look to Multiple who gritted his teeth slightly. They walked back in silence to the jet and sat beside each other like usual but in silence and tension.

In their room the arguing could be heard. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Sighing she ignored the question yet again. "I should go sleep in the Professor's office for the night."

As she walked out he turned her holding her tightly to him. "No...don't I was just worried about you."

"No need to worry Jamie. I'm here." then pulled him closer before they went to bed.

* * *

Authors Note: not sure if anyone is reading this that read the other but was sick sorry it took so long hope you like it... 


	4. Authors Note: Pending Discontinuation

Authors Note: i think i will be discontinunig this story as no one seems to like it for i have only gotten one review therefore i believe this story is finished...


End file.
